Call me Electric Blue
by LadyWinterandherFlower
Summary: Electric Blue formally known as Kate Dean gets sent to a shield prison. Where she meets her new room mate Loki. Together they will find a way to escape and find something in themselves that they have forgotten and lost many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

**Hello I'm Winter and this is my first fanfiction!Yay!If You see any mistakes or spelling error please tell me and I'll try my best to fix it.**

**I don't own marvel or any of the characters. This writing is for fun and audience enjoyment. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

The cell walls were made of steal and held a dreary atmosphere. Frankly she was expecting a poster of a kitten hanging from a tree delivering an inspirational quote somewhere. Sadly she was mistaken and the walls stayed blank. All that was in the cell was a thick piece of glass between her and the door.

This all started when she decided to play hero and stop a robbery from happening. So what if she accidentally let her abilities lose? There were children involved! She couldn't just sit there and do nothing! If this is the way she was going to be treated for saving people than she'll never help anyone again! She rolled over on her side and stared angrily at the wall instead of the door.

The concrete floor was extremely cold and very uncomfortable. It would be blind luck if she actually got any sleep in this cell. She glanced at her watch and saw it was three thirty in the morning. Her body felt tired and heavy just looking at it. She groaned and tried to find a better sleeping positions on the floor. With unsuccessful results she decided to roll around the floor and find a better spot to sleep. It probably looked silly to see a twenty three year old rolling around on the floor like a child. She snickered at herself and leaned against the nearest wall. The instant impact of the freezing metal wall on her back sent chills down her spine. She shivered pushing her knees closer to her chest to stay warm.

If she knew she was going to be imprisoned in a giant ice cube, she would've dresses a lot warmer! All she was wearing was her favourite purple skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. She folded her arms around her legs trying to keep herself warm. There was no way in hell she's going to get any sleep in this freezer! With a huff she put her head on her knee's, feeling every strand of her curly black hair land on her arms. Was it too much ask for a blanket or anything at the moment to stop her from turning into a human popsicle!

She heard the hinges creak and scream from the pressure of the heavy metal door opening. taking a peek behind her hair she saw men wearing blue uniforms push an injured man into the room. One of the uniformed men stood next to the glass and typed a code into the keypad on the metal wall. Strange she didn't remember a keypad being there minuets ago. She heard mechanics and gears start to move through the metal glass wall started to split into six panels of thick glass. The man then proceeded to push the panel nearest to him like a door . The other men dragged and pushed the injured man into the cell sending him flying to the ground. The man was able to catch his fall with his hands and hissed in pain. He twisted his head around glaring at the men in uniforms. While the six panels seemed to form back into the barrier of glass. The men in uniforms quickly left as fast as they appeared, leaving him, her and the door.

She glanced nervously at the man who was to busy dragging himself against the wall opposite of her. He wore the most weirdest clothing she's every laid her eyes on. It was as if he just came from a horrific battle from a fantasy version of the middle ages. The man leaned back against the wall wincing in pain. He quickly took noticed of her and stared as much as she stared at him. He had the most prettiest eyes she had ever seen! They were like the colour of a rain forest and yet burned with determination. His green eyes kept drawing her in making her more curious about her new room mate.

"I'm surprised." he chuckled pushing himself into a better sitting position against the steel wall."How could S.H.I.E.L.D possibly believe that these chains could leave me powerless enough to stay caged with a mortal?" He raised a hand, curiously staring at a silver chained bracelet on his wrist." Fury must be underestimating me. He should know that my physical strength is much more stronger than that of a mortals. I could easily break your neck with my bare hands." His voice purred with vicious intent.

Well if he wanted to freak the crap out of her, he definitely succeeded! She could feel her heart beat faster and faster with every word he had quickly started to nudge her body farther away from the man. She felt her back hit the cold metal wall again. This time she felt pulsating electricity drawing near to her body. Like a moth to a bug zapper. The electricity went through her back to the rest of her body sending a tingling feeling to her head and to her toes. It was amazing, her body felt warm and energized! The lights in the cells started to dim and slowly shut down. Within mere seconds she had absorbed the rooms electricity into her body. She exhaled slowly sending small sparks into the air. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, terrified of what would happen.

She had absorbed a considerable amount of electricity of the building she was being held in. It was so much that she had turned of the power off and started the emergency lights. She could hear the muffled screeching of the alarms outside her cell. She exhaled again looking down at the blue strands of electricity danced around her body, lightly illuminating the room. She needed to get away from the metal wall before she would do more damaged. The man watched as she slowing pulled her body away from the wall.

It was the same at the robbery too, she got scared and managed to absorb the banks electricity and was able electrified some bad guys. Technically speaking it was a fluke since before this ,all she was able to do was absorb a small amount of electricity and zap some people. The worst it got was absorbing a computer's electricity and frying her MP3 player. But this! This was completely different! She didn't know what the hell was going on. All she knew was that she needed to calm down and some how figure out how to control the electricity.

She quickly got up from the concrete floor and started pacing around the cell. Her breaths were sharp and panicked, she could feel the man's eyes following her every move. He just making the whole situation worse! All he did was stare and frankly that's freaky as hell. her arms wrapped around her body while the electricity danced more viciously. This whole situation screamed bad news! She needed something to throw all of electricity at! But what? She franticly looked all over the room. That's when it hit her, the man in the room. Of what he had told her he wasn't human and was strong enough to snap her neck. So he should be able to withstand a few strikes of electricity.

She smirked. The man's face soon turned from neutral to distraught. He obviously thought the same thing she was thinking. "Now, wait just a moment." he said raising his hands to shield himself. Maybe she should say something before she blasted him. He did threatened to brake her neck. So she really didn't need an explanation to why she's was shooting him. But its common courtesy to warn him about the pain.

"Sorry about this. You may feel a little zap for a few seconds." She said raising her hands towards the man. The electricity from around her body started to move towards her hands. She then lunged all of her energy towards the man as volts of electricity shot out. His screams immediately got mixed in with the crackling of the lighting. She could barely see him through the bright strands of electricity. With a deep breath she closed her hands forcing the remaining electricity into her body.

looking at her shaking hands she saw blue lightning bolts stain her skin. it was pretty cool she unlocked her lightning abilities and got a free tattoo! For a shitty day she got something awesome out of it! Maybe she should get a kick-ass nickname too! How about Lady Zeus? Nah that sounds super lame...how about Electric Blue? That doesn't sound so bad. All right it's official she shall be forever known as Electric Blue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Lady Winter here! Sorry for the late chapter. things have been very busy for me this month. But I will be updating this story every month hopefully. Any who hope you guys enjoy this chapter and more to come soon!**

**As always I don't own any marvel characters in this story. But I do own my OC's. This story if for audience enjoyment only.**

Curious to see the damage Electric Blue looked back at the man. He sat at the very same spot with his hands in the air. His sleeves of his black leather jacket were singed and sending swirls of smoke into the air. To her surprise the only real damage she had done to him was jagged burns across his arms. She was actually hoping he would've gotten more hurt. Still she had done a considerate amount of damage.

Taking a step closer she noticed that he looked absolutely terrible! She knew that the man was already injured before she blasted him. But after getting a better look at him, she saw the real damage. His clothing was worn out and covered in dried blood. Some of the parts of his outfit looked like someone ripped it off. While pieces of golden armour barely held onto his body. Of what she could see from his skin he was beaten to a pulp. His face was extremely pale and covered in sweat making his long black hair cling to his face.

she watches as he slowly lowered his arms towards the ground placing the palms of his hands on the floor. Using his hands he pushed his body off the ground and slammed his back on the metal wall behind him. With shaky legs he forced his body up into a standing position against the wall. He looked back at her with fury burning in his eyes.

All in all he looked absolutely pissed. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to hit him with her his shoulders hunched over he stalked towards her. The whole atmosphere around him carried a sinister feeling. It sent chills down her spine. How could an alien man keep walking with those kind of injuries? He should be lying on the ground unconscious!

"You vile creature. Do you have any idea who I am!" The man snarled.

"I have a feeling your going to tell me." She said. The man grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her towards him. His face was just inches away from hers. She was scared but those check bone could cut something! It would be pretty funny to lick his face or to pull his cheeks at the moment. She snorted and grabbed his face with both of her hands. Pulling his face even more closer to hers and planted her lips onto his. It was a messy kiss but it definitely got his attention! He reeled back pushing her away from him. She couldn't help but laugh at him, he was actually whipping his mouth with his sleeve.

"How dare you!" He roared curling his hands into fists. Oh boy, she managed too piss him off even more.

"Alright! I know that was a little bit out of line. But to be fair you literally left your face wide open."She smirked. The man growled and threw himself at her. His hands curled around her shoulders making her unable to move. The force of the man sent both of them crashing down to the cement floor. The wind immediately was knocked out of her leaving her dazed for a few seconds. The man managed to pin one of her arms under his legs. He wrapped his long fingers around her neck choking her. With her free arm she at the man's arm trying to make him let go. She kicked and screamed in a panicked frenzy. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. The more her heart beat the more the electricity danced inside her body. She could feel the electricity emerge from her chest to her arm. She forced the electricity to her hand and moved it towards his face. A loud crack of lightning blasted out striking him in the face. The man screamed and grabbed his face. She pushed him off of her and scrambled up into a fighting position.

The man glared at her and growled. Ready to pounce on her again for round two. She balled her hands into fists ready to put up a fight. When she heard the metal door creaked and screamed from being forced open. Interrupting both her and the man from fighting. Men in dark blue uniforms marched in holding guns. As a man behind them walked in wearing an eye patch and a black leather jacket. He stopped in front of the glass and glared at both her and the man.

"Are you done your bitch fight?" The eye patch man asked.

"Ah, Director Fury I was wondering when you would show your face." Her room-mate greeted with a smile. He stood up straight and walked towards the other man stopping inches away from the glass. Holy shit, he just snapped from killer mode to a gentleman in like three seconds. Plus how could he stand up straight with those kind of injures? Nervously Electric Blue Settled down her powers and looked towards the two men.

"I'm not here to talk to you Loki. I'm here to talk to her." The Director said pointing at Electric Blue. Why would he need to talk toher. Was it about the robbery and her heroic act of saving people? Loki looked back at her and scoffed.

"Do you know the reason why your her?" The Director asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Not really." She said wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Then what do you remember." he asked.

"There was a bank robbery and I touched a plug-in on the floor. I somehow managed to absorb the electricity from it. And I thought I could use it to bast some bad guys. Surprisingly it worked!" She said shrugging

"Really? That's all you can remember?" The man said placing his hands to his hips. She nodded slowly unsure where this conversation was going. "This is what happened you've absorbed a ten block radius of power from a single outlet. You 'blasted' the bad guys and killed them instantly. Turning their bodies into nothing but a pill of bones. You then lost control and let off a massive discharge that turned a quarter of the city into darkness. And to top it off, the discharge killed anyone who was in a twenty foot radius of you." Directory Fury growled at her.

That felt like a punch in the gut. Did she really kill those people? There was a mother and her children there when it happened. Did she hurt them? Oh no, she couldn't have! All she was trying to do was to stop the robbers from hurting people. She was doing a good thing! How could she have messed up so much!?

"I didn't mean to." She whispered pulling her arms closer to her body. "All I wanted to do was help." The last sentence was barely audible. Guilt weighed down heavily on her heart. It was all her fault. Just thinking about it made her sick. It was as if she could hardly breath. The world felt as if it was falling apart in front of her. She needed air. She had to get out.

She rubbed her arms nervously and began to pace. She felt sick to her stomach. Her mind and thoughts started to get numb and fog up. She could hear muffled yelling in the distance. It felt close and yet so far away. She tried listening in but all she heard was disordered voices. She tried looking were the voices were but everything was a blur. She saw the colour blue flash in front of her and shoot out. She didn't understand what was going on.

Pain shot out from her chest. She heard herself whimper. She slowly lost the ability to move and felt her body fall. Long arms curled around her waist and held her. Stopping her from crashing into the concrete floor. She felt so tired she wanted to sleep so much. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
